<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes of the Enemies by StevenTLawson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244742">Wishes of the Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson'>StevenTLawson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghosts, Identity Reveal, Wishes, awkward dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of horrific wishes, Desiree finds new allies, Danny reveals who he truly is and, I have no idea how to tag anything still.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desiree/Danny Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cabal of ghosts gathered, they were furious after Desiree had failed to give them the power they required to take over the human realm, so they devised a horrible plan, deciding that she needs to be punished.</p><p>Desiree floated along in the ghost zone, noticing that it was eerily quiet. “Where have the other ghost gone too?” she asked herself at the unusual situation. Normally a ghost would come up to her and demand for something dumb or try to take advantage of her powers. “Hmph, well if the others have learned their place and are leaving me be, then I see no problem with heading to the human realm and gathering some more power.” Desiree disappeared in a flash of smoke.</p><p>Ember flashed a wicked smile as she had been watching Desiree from afar. “She’s walking right into our trap, alright let’s go,” Ember cackled as Penolope Spectra, Skulker and Vlad laughed evilly as they flew back threw Vlad's Ghost Zone Portal.</p><p>“Yes, we should move with haste to enact our end,” Plasmius said firmly. “We have the list of wishes that will ensure his defeat.” He said as he went over the plan with his cohorts again.</p><p>Skulker tapped on his wrist gauntlet and a holographic list flickered to life in front of him. “Yes, this plan will work perfectly. The ghost child will have nothing but despair and that whore of a genie will get what she deserves for causing our latest failure,” Skulker laughed uproariously.</p><p>“His misery will be delicious,” Penelope moaned as she imagined the feast she would have before her as the ghost-child's life was ruined in front of so many people.</p><hr/><p>Desiree dodged and weaved around Danny Phantom’s ectoblasts. “Ahahaha, I have gotten so much more powerful with the wishes granted to me by your greedy citizens, you think they would learn to be careful after the last time,” the wishing ghost said as she ran her hands over her voluptuous form, having grown larger from the energy she gathered by granting wishes.</p><p>“Desiree don’t make me wish you into the thermos,” Danny shouted as he flew around the park. “I don’t like taking the easy way out anymore,” Danny said firmly as he recalled what happened the last time that he tried to take shortcuts in his life.</p><p>Unbeknownst to either of the dueling specters, they had gained a large audience on this weekend of townsfolk who were milling about shopping or just hanging out. The crowd cheering for their town hero. “One side, ghost hunters coming through,” Jack shouted as he barreled through the crowd toting an arsenal of weapons only matched by his wife and Space Marine cosplayers.</p><p>“Eat hot plasma ghosts,” Jack bellowed as he opened fire into the sky. The two ghosts now having to dodge the insane barrage from below, while none of the shots were close, it made direct combat more difficult.</p><p>“Jack, remember, lead the target and then fire, like so,” Maddi said as she line up a shot that would land dead on Phantom’s chest.</p><p>“Uh uh uh, can’t be having that,” Plasmius said as he appeared in front of the mother shocking her with his dramatic reveal, making her shot go wide and miss. “Desiree,” he called up to the battle above, causing both opponents to pause in confusion.</p><p>“Oh great, now I have to deal with fruit loop, and, Ember, and Penelope, Skulker?” Danny slowly said. “Is this your plan, gang up on me when one of you is too weak to do the job,” Danny accused the wishing ghost.</p><p>“No Phantom, their presences were as unknown to me as is their motives,” Desiree responded. She despised working with others and wanted the glory of defeating the Halfa for herself.</p><p>“I wish,” Vlad said loudly and clearly. “That no one human could interfere with this fight,” he smirked as he watched team Phantom try to push through the crowd with some of their own weapons.</p><p>“So you have wished it so it shall be,” Desiree dryly said. “There now no one will stop me from fighting Phantom.”</p><p>“Oh that is where you are mistaken, we, are a part of this fight as well,” Vlad chuckled. “For the second wish, I wish you were tied, helpless to a bed,” Plasmius announced with glee.</p><p>“So you have wished it, so it shall be,” Desiree said shakily, she had an idea of where this was going but knew it was now too late to escape. After snapping her fingers she was bound to a bed that magically appeared, the rope keeping her strapped down, unable to be broken no matter how much she wanted to struggle.</p><p>“Now Daniel, this can go so much easier if you just surrender yourself to me,” Vlad offered the person he wanted as a protege a way out..</p><p>“Yeah Baby-pop,” Ember added in. “Or you can get a fun few seconds before we ruin your afterlife.”</p><p>“What are you all doing, what does binding Desiree to a bed do to stop me,” Danny asked curiously as he floated above them.</p><p>“Whelp, this wishing bitch has twisted our desires for so long and has hindered our attempts to dispose of you, so she will suffer before you do,” Skulker shouted.</p><p>Penelope floated over and slowly caressed Desiree’s cheek before she drew some energy. “Oh yes, she knows what is about to happen to her. She’s frightened now,” Penelope moaned as wrinkles slowly faded from her face.</p><p>“Not if I stop you all first,” Danny shouted as he rocketed down towards his enemies.</p><p>“I wish Danny Phantom would rape Desiree,” Ember squealed in delight as Danny closed in on them.</p><p>The crowd gasped at the wish and watched as the wishing ghost let out a tear and stuttered her signature phrase. “S-so, y-you have wi-wished it, so it, shall be,” she whispered the last part as a green aura glowed around Danny’s ghostly form.</p><p>At his speed he suddenly lost control of his body and slammed into the ground hard. “Nuh, what,” he exclaimed in confusion. His eyes widening as he took one step towards the bed. “No, NO!!!” he shouted and visibly struggled to stop his body from moving closer. He clawed at the ground trying to find purchase in the concrete. He turned his legs into a wispy tail and tried to accelerate away but only found himself floating back towards the bed.</p><p>“Vlad, VLAD!!! Okay you win, cancel the wish,” Danny screamed as his hands gripped the railing on the bed’s frame, desperately trying to prevent his body from moving any closer. “YOU win dammit,” he yelled as his arms bent and he slowly crawled up the mattress.</p><p>“Oh Daniel, it’s too late for that, now you will suffer for defying me for so long,” Vlad shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>Penelope squealed in delight as she drew a massive amount of sorrow and angst from Danny and some from the crowd that was forced to watch as their hero and the other ghost became subjected to a terrible wish. “Desiree,” Danny gasped out as he struggled to stop himself from raising his hand to rip her clothes off. “Please, I’m so sorry,” he cried as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>“Daniel,” she whispered. “It’s, okay, I do not blame you for this, I just, please,” her voice cracking. “Be gentle,” she begged.</p><p>“Yes young Phantom, be gentle, that will prolong the experience,” Skulker laughed.</p><p>“Phantom, phantom,” Danny said as his mind worked to find a solution. “Desiree, the wish, was for, Phantom right?” as he hand trailed up her flat stomach, tight after years of being a belly dancer.</p><p>She only nodded in response. Danny sighed. “Then I have only one way out of this,” he said as his lips touched her cheek. Twin rings out light came to life around his waist. And this shocked the crowd as where was once Danny Phantom was now town loser and oddball, Daniel Fenton.</p><p>“Dann-o?” Jack said in confusion.</p><p>“Baby, you’re,” Maddie said as she looked at the source of the light, and seeing her son where the ghost had been.</p><p>Danny leapt from the bed. “Mom, Bazooka NOW!!!,” he roared at his mother in anger.</p><p>In the intense moment, Maddie didn’t think and just threw the gun to what might be her son.</p><p>“No no no, wait,” Vlad said rapidly. “I wish that.”</p><p>“FUCK, OFF,” Danny shouted as he pulled the trigger scoring a direct hit on the grouped-up ghosts, the explosion sucking his enemies back into the ghost zone. Danny tossed his weapon to the ground and slowly walked over to Desiree. “I wish,” he said solemnly as he looked at Desiree’s scared form she was still trapped and helpless. “You were free, of this bed, of this awful wish, of wishing in general,” he muttered. “I wish you could choose what wishes you wanted to grant, so something like this can never happen again,” he whispered.</p><p>“So you have wished it, so it shall be,” Desiree said with a nod. The bed disappearing and she disappeared into the sky as tears streaming down her cheeks. “Why, why am I still crying, is this, joy,” Desiree questioned as she flew into the distance.</p><p>Danny looked at the crowd of townsfolk who were stunned at his reveal. “So I guess I got a lot of explaining to do,” he said as he rubbed his head as the crowd shook free from their stupor and began shouting at him. The noise so overwhelming no words could be understood.</p><hr/><p>In the Fenton kitchen, Danny sat at the table his hands folded under the table as his parents stared at him. “Danny, I just, I just wish we could understand this,” Maddie tried to say as calmly as possible. As soon as she had absorbed the information that her son was the ghost she and her husband had been hunting she had grabbed Danny's arm and with her husband acting as a battering ram, they pushed their way through the mob that formed, and into the Fenton Assault Vehicle and raced home, driving even more deranged than usual.</p><p>“So you have wished it, so it shall be,” Desiree said as she appeared behind Danny.</p><p>“What, Desiree?!” Danny exclaimed as he shot out of his seat.</p><p>“Shh, hero, just watch,” the green skinned beauty said as she pointed to his parents who sat in a trance like state.</p><p>In their minds they watched how they became dejected at the portal not working, then they saw their son go inside and get it working, while he was inside it. They heard the blood curdling scream of pain as it shot out their son who was smoking, only his hair had turned white and he was moving through a slew of ghost powers. They saw memories of him learning to use his powers and try to come to terms with being half-ghost.</p><p>When they ended the two parents pulled Danny into a tearful hug and began apologizing for everything they put him through, the self-doubt, the fear, the anxiety of revealing himself and being rejected or worse.</p><p>“Oh my sweet, beautiful boy,” Maddie said as she stroked her son’s hair. “I am so so proud of you,” she kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Dann-o, I have never been prouder to be a father, let alone yours,” Jack said as he began squeezing his wife and son to his large body.</p><p>“Thank you, both of you, this is,” he sighed. “Such a weight off my shoulders, but,” Danny said. “I have something I need to do now.” He looked at Desiree.</p><p>“Right, Ghost, get away from our,” Maddie shouted as she reached for a side arm.</p><p>“No mom, wait,” Danny said as he stood from his chair. “Desiree, I wish, that you would punish me for what happened today, I almost did something awful to you,” Danny started to say when his apology was cut off with a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“So you have wished it, so it shall be,” Desiree smiled.</p><p>“Bwah,” Danny the very hormonal teenager tried to say.</p><p>“Daniel,” Desiree said calmly as she caressed his cheek. “You have done something wonderful for me. You gave up your secret just to not hurt me, your enemy, then you even freed me from my curse,” the genie ghost said. “I think you deserve a kiss for that.”</p><p>“But I almost,” Danny tried to protest.</p><p>“Almost,” Desiree said putting her finger to his lips, silencing him. “But you didn’t, you found a loop hole and like a hero saved the damsel in distress. But now I need to ask you for something in return,” she said shyly.</p><p>“What, what is it,” Danny asked hoping to help her in whatever way he could.</p><p>“I need a place to stay, the ghost zone,” Desiree answered. “It’s not safe for me now,” she admitted as she hugged herself. Danny approached her slowly and reached out towards her, stopping just before touching her. She floated into his arms. “I, I can’t believe they would do something like this to me,” she cried tears flowing down her face. “I wouldn't say we were friends, but to think they would try to hurt me like that,” Desiree sobbed as she broke down in Danny's arms.</p><p>“Jazz is out of state for college, so her room is available,” Danny whispered. “I could never send you, or anyone, back to somewhere unsafe.”</p><p>“Danny, shouldn’t we talk about this some more,” Maddie said quickly.</p><p>“Dad, when I was eight, you sat me down for a talk, and you told me,” Danny recalled a very important conversation he had with his father.</p><hr/><p>“Daniel,” Jack said as he sat down in front of his eight-year-old son who was sporting a frown and crying could be heard elsewhere in the house. “I am very disappointed in you,” the father said.</p><p>“She started it,” Danny huffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>Jack sighed and rested his huge hand on his little son. “Son, you’re going to be a man someday, and that means you need to do certain things. Your mother is my wife, I vowed to love and cherish her, to do that I have to protect her. Jazzie-pants and you are my children, which means I have to protect you,” Jack said. “I have to protect the people I care about.”</p><p>Danny looked up at his father who was talking about duty and honor. “But, I don’t know how to do that.”</p><p>“Danny boy, one day you will stand up for people who can’t protect themselves, that is the day you will be a man,” Jack said. “Now let’s get some fudge and then you can apologize to your sister.”</p><p>“But she started it,” Danny whined.</p><p>Jack laughed. “And that will be the next lesson you learn when the women in your life are crying it doesn’t matter who started it, it’s your job to fix it.”</p><p>“That’s stupid,” the eight-year-old complained.</p><p>“Might be,” Jack shrugged. “But isn’t seeing your sister smile much better than hearing her cry.”</p><p>“I guess,” Danny shrugged as he grabbed a plate of fudge and walked up the stairs to apologize for calling his sister a sister a dumb ugly loser.</p><hr/><p>“So, dad, I need to do this,” Danny said firmly. “She needs a place to stay and she’s not safe anywhere else, please.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “So proud,” he said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Welcome to Fenton Works Desiree,” he said joyfully.</p><p>“You are truly something special Daniel,” Desiree said as Danny took her upstairs to get settled in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lancer and the rest of the teachers stood at the entrance to the high school waiting to have a meeting with the now infamous student. The five-minute bell had the teachers sharing looks, they couldn’t just wait all day for when, or even if, Daniel decided to show up. One by one the teachers headed inside to begin their teachings.</p>
<p>“Manson, Foley, have either of you seen Daniel today,” Lancer asked as the two teenage friends of the now revealed superhero sat surrounded by a large crowd of classmates, all talking over each other to ask question after question about Danny.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mr. Lancer, he hasn’t said anything to anyone all weekend,” Sam grumbled. “Not that I can blame him after what happened.”</p>
<p>“Well I mean he almost got to have sex with Desiree,” Tucker said offhandedly.</p>
<p>“Not by his choice Tucker,” Sam shouted back loudly at her friend.</p>
<p>Lancer prepared to stop the argument but heard a loud yell followed by a crash. “Really Skulker, you are on my shit list after what you tried to pull,” Danny roared as he launched himself out of a smoking crater.</p>
<p>“Found him Mr. Lancer,” Sam smirked as she watched Danny latch onto the bounty hunter’s foot and whirlwind throw him into the ground.</p>
<p>“I have received numerous upgrades, that I wouldn’t have even considered that plan had it not been to humiliate you and the wishing whore,” Skulker wiped a drip of ectoplasm from his lips.</p>
<p>“Fine by me. I have some surprisingly well-placed aggression to work out,” Danny snarled, his eyes flashed green as he inhaled deeply. A second later came the destructive force of his Ghostly Wail. The reverberating wave of energy repeatedly pounding Skulker into the ground. “Had enough, or should I pummel you some more,” Danny taunted.</p>
<p>“I, I surrender, you win Halfa,” Skulker groaned before he passed out, his metallic head hitting the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think so,” Danny said as he sucked Skulker into the thermos. “Oh man, I’m gonna be late,” Danny whined as he flew off.</p>
<p>“Wait for it,” Tucker smirked as he raised his hand with three fingers extended, slowly pulling them down before pointing at the classroom door.</p>
<p>The door suddenly burst open and Danny stepped in sweating. “Uh, traffic was bad, and I forgot my backpack,” he lied.</p>
<p>Lancer smiled at Danny’s poor attempt at crafting an excuse for his tardiness, all the previous clues falling into place. “Daniel, please follow me to the principal’s office,” Lancer gestured to the door.</p>
<p>Danny looked at Sam and Tucker in concern, hoping the two of them could explain why he was in trouble. “Dude, we all saw you this weekend,” Sam reminded him.</p>
<p>“Oh right, I forgot,” Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Fentur-, Fenton, how do you forget that you revealed to the whole town you’re a superhero,” Dash said incredulously.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I had a busy weekend. And I guess I'm so used to hiding it that I do it out of habit.” Danny shrugged.</p>
<p>“Only you,” Tucker fell to the floor laughing, clutching his sides. Sam simply rolled her eyes at the adventures Danny could get himself into without proper supervision.</p>
<p>Lancer told his class to remain seated then shook his head. “Just don’t destroy anything while I take Daniel to the principal,” he instructed his students, who followed his directions for once. The current situation was tenuous, and no one knew what to do now with this new information.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Um, Mister Lancer, I’m really sorry about being late, Skulker was,” Danny started to explain himself hoping he would receive leniency.</p>
<p>Lancer stopped and knelt to be eye level with Danny. “Daniel, I, you aren’t in trouble,” Lancer said firmly. “This, revelation it’s, well as Mister Baxter so eloquently put it, you revealed yourself to the whole town that you are a superhero,” Lancer continued. “This is new territory for us, likely anyone. So, we need to decide how to proceed.”</p>
<p>Danny nodded as he looked at the floor, “Yes Mister Lancer.”</p>
<p>The two continued walking for a time before they reached the front office. Lancer placed his hand on Daniels shoulder. “I just would like to say, before anything else happens, I’m really proud of you,” he said as he opened the door. The secretary had been waiting diligently for this moment. As soon as Danny entered the room, she quickly left her desk to go inform the principal.</p>
<p>“So because of this, change in your, situation,” Principal Ishiyama slowly spoke, trying to find the correct words for what to do now that it has been revealed that a student was actually the town superhero. “We’ll need to address how you will attend classes.”</p>
<p>Danny nodded, he had been expecting a more, angry conversation. One filled with threats and demands, but both the faculty had been calm, kind and understanding.</p>
<p>“We’re going to wipe out your tardies for the year,” Lancer offered. “And any assignments you’ve have that are not in will be allowed for full marks. I will speak with your individual teachers to have them reassess your work on this factor.”</p>
<p>Danny thought on all the assignments he had turned in late or not at all because he had been too busy stopping attacks.</p>
<p>“Secondly, Danny,” Principal Ishiyama drew his attention. “You fight late at night and early in the morning do you not?” she asked.</p>
<p>Danny nodded again. “A lot of the ghosts come out when it’s night here. The ghost zone is in a different time zone, so they’re more active then,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Well as adults, many of us have worked jobs that keep us busy well into the night or all through the night,” The principal continued. “Except we are adults and that’s a job we chose, you are a young man and need sleep to function. If you so choose, you are free to show up later on in the day after you have had proper rest.”</p>
<p>Danny had been trying so hard to hold back his emotions, but the tears welled up in his eyes, nonetheless. “Why,” he whispered as his voice cracked. “Why are you trying to help me so much?”</p>
<p>Lancer and the Principal shared a glance. Lancer sighed and looked down at the overwhelmed teen. “Because you need it, that’s all that matters,” Lancer told him outright. “You’ve been doing so much for everyone and I will admit, even though you likely heard it a few times in class, that I was not always your biggest supporter. That changes today,” he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Danny took a minute to compose himself. “What about when I need to go and fight a ghost?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well with your parents and the Red Huntress, you should be free to spend your time in class instead of taking, bathroom breaks,” Lancer airquoted.</p>
<p>“But Valerie can’t miss class either, that’s not fair,” Danny responded before gasping and covering his mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to.”</p>
<p>“Valerie? Valerie Grey? She’s the Red Huntress,” Lancer asked intently.</p>
<p>Danny nodded. Lancer quietly stepped out of the room, a few seconds later the intercom blared to life. “Would Valerie Grey please report to the principal’s office.” After waiting for a couple of minutes, the three people in the office turned as the fourth person entered the room.</p>
<p>“Principal Ishiyama, what’s the, <em>you</em>,” Valerie hissed as she saw Danny. That weekend she had heard about the fight at the park and concluded that Danny was Phantom and both had been lying to her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Danny quickly apologized. “It slipped out, I didn’t mean to,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>“What slipped out,” Valerie demanded an answer.</p>
<p>“You’re, extracurricular activity,” the principal answered for Danny. “Are you currently in possession of weapons on school grounds?” she inquired.</p>
<p>Valerie whipped out a small ectogun and fired a shot at Danny who leapt over the chair to avoid it. She couldn’t continue her assault though when the pistol was wrenched from her hand by Lancer. “I’m going to forgive this one time and one time only,” Lancer firmly said. “No weapons on the premises.”</p>
<p>“That thing,” Valerie shouted as she pointed at Danny who was hiding behind the principal’s desk, the sturdy wood standing up to the hot pink ectoplasmic energy. “Is a weapon,” she finished.</p>
<p>“He is a student and a human being,” the principal snarled as she came around the desk. “You will wait with Ms. Sanders, while I call your father to come collect all these weapons you have on you.”</p>
<p>“No, you can’t do that,” Valerie protested. “I need those to hunt ghosts like him.”</p>
<p>“Half-ghost,” Danny corrected as he slowly came out from his hiding spot. “I’m not dead, not completely at least, or being overshadowed. I had an accident and ended up this way, but I’m still alive, mostly,” he as lifted up his shirt. The spider-web of scars from the bursts of ectoplasm when the portal activated covered his back. “I still have a pulse and heartbeat, it’s just slower than other peoples.”</p>
<p>“So why did you try to kill me then,” Valeria roared as Lancer held her back.</p>
<p>“You weren’t in your suit, I knew that, I also knew that Vlad was using you,” Danny calmly responded. “He does that to people, he uses them for his own gain,” Danny tried to tell her.</p>
<p>“Vlad gave me those weapons, to stop ghosts,” Valerie declared.</p>
<p>“Vlad’s like me, that Vampire Ghost, the one that, that almost made me,” Danny shivered. “That’s Vlad Masters, he had his accident in college when my parents made the prototype portal, he a total fruit loop,” Danny shouted.</p>
<p>Lancer let go of Valerie in shock. “You mean the mayor, is not only a ghost, half-ghost, whatever. But is evil to boot?!” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s been doing everything so I turn into his evil apprentice, kill my dad and marry my mom,” Danny chuckled. “He’s been on that for decades. It’s sad really, he named his cat Maddie,” Danny snickered.</p>
<p>“Oh, really Daniel,” Vlad said as he appeared in the room, floating down from the ceiling, with a very angry expression on his face. “You think that just because you no longer have to hide your secret, that you can give away those of others,” he snarled as he floated, magenta orbs appearing in his hands.</p>
<p>“How did you get out so soon?” Danny shouted at his nemesis as rings started to form around his waist.</p>
<p>“You forget I have my own portal Badger, not that it matters. You’ve ruined any chance I have of taking what is rightfully mine, so now you’ll have to die,” Vlad said as he blasted Danny in the chest with twin beams launching him through the wall and down the hall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Students quickly rushed to the door to see what was causing the loud noise and they saw Danny picking himself up off the floor with wisps of smoke wafting off his chest. “Dude what,” Dash said as everyone turned towards another object rapidly approaching their hero.</p>
<p>Danny staggered to his feet before Vlad crashed into him taking them both down the hall. Vlad continued the push sending Danny exploding through the outer wall and into the school’s yard. Danny still feeling drained from his earlier fight with Skulker, was slower to get up than Vlad. This gave the older ghost all the opportunity he needed to pounce on him.</p>
<p>Danny did his best to cover his head as the other half-ghost pounded on his body with devastating punches.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone,” Sam shouted as she pulled out a small gun and fired green bolts at him, the shots so low powered Vlad didn't even have to acknowledge them. An unarmed Tucker quickly fled back into the school. “Really Tuck, you left it in your locker?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think any ghost would be dumb enough to show up here of all places,” Tucker shouted as he turned a corner and sprinted down the hall.</p>
<p>Lancer quickly pulled the ghost alarm and he prayed backup arrived soon enough.</p>
<p>“Little Badger, I take no joy in doing this,” Vlad said with a smile as he separated Danny’s arms and slammed his forehead into Danny’s nose, breaking it.</p>
<p>“The, smile. Could have, fooled me,” Danny coughed as his vision blurred.</p>
<p>Vlad placed his hand over Danny’s mouth. “Goodbye Daniel,” he said as his hand started to glow. The heavy discharge of an ectobazooka shot him off Danny’s gasping body.</p>
<p>“About. Time,” Danny said as he staggered to his feet. In the corner of his eye Tucker stood holding a hefty piece of hardware.</p>
<p>“Thank me later, that wouldn’t beat you, it’s not going to beat Vlad,” Tucker said as he prepped the gun again, the large weapon whirring as it charged another shot.</p>
<p>“Arrrrgh,” Vlad roared as he stood up from the dirt crater that he had made in the yard. “Insolent brats,” Vlad shouted as he fired a magenta beam into the classroom.</p>
<p>“Noooo,” Danny shouted in despair, fearing his friends and classmates just died in the blast.</p>
<p>The smoke cleared showing a firm barrier of ghost energy covering the hole. “I do not think you wish to continue this Plasmius,” Desiree warned as she hovered in front of the school. “I have not forgiven your past transgressions.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Vlad smirked. “I wish Daniel was powerless,” he requested.</p>
<p>The crowd gasped as they heard the wish and looked to Desiree as she folded her arms. “No,” she said.</p>
<p>“No,” Vlad gasped. “What do you mean no? I have wished it, so it shall be dammit!” Vlad shouted in frustration.</p>
<p>“I no longer am enslaved to that dreadful curse,” Desiree mused as she floated above the students. “In a way I should thank you, if you hadn’t attempted to have Danny abuse me, he might not have ended that particular compulsion of mine.”</p>
<p>“So you only grant the wishes you want to now,” Sam quirked her eyebrow at the wishing ghost.</p>
<p>“That is correct,” Desiree responded.</p>
<p>“That’s all well and good, but I am still stronger than you,” Vlad snarled as he turned his anger on the students.</p>
<p>“I wish Danny was back at his full strength,” Tucker shouted.</p>
<p>“So you have wished it so it shall be,” Desiree chuckled as she gathered the energy to fulfill that wish.</p>
<p>“Damnable child, you will rue the day that you,” Vlad yelled as he prepared to unleash an attack on the students again, before he was struck hard in the back.</p>
<p>“I think you better leave now Vlad, and go far, far away,” Danny warned him, while he stood with ectoplasmic energy surging in his hands.</p>
<p>“Even at your full power, I have nothing to fear from you, or the wishing whore,” Vlad stood up straight, before a thin blue wire fell around him and lassoed him.</p>
<p>“Get away from my son Vladdie,” Jack roared as he pulled the Fenton Fisher back, the line snapping tight around the evil half-ghost.</p>
<p>“Jack, of course, did Daniel tell you everything,” Vlad hissed in annoyance at the man he hated so.</p>
<p>“That’s irrelevant Vlad,” Maddie said as she aimed a heavy-duty weapon at the man, she learned had been trying to kill her husband, marry her and turn their son into his protégé. “You had all these powers for years and you used them for evil. Why?” So to her, she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from him.</p>
<p>“Because I didn’t have you Maddie,” Vlad answered. “All the money and power meant nothing without you by my side.”</p>
<p>“Oh Vlad, you could have had me as a friend,” Maddie shook her head. “But now you can only have me as an enemy.”</p>
<p>“It's over Vlad,” Danny said as he floated above his parents. “You can turn yourself in, for all the crimes you committed or we can end this now.”</p>
<p>“I choose now,” Vlad said as he spun around quickly wrapping the fishing line around himself, in turn spinning Jack who tried to fight the move, tightening the line which turned him into a make-shift flail.</p>
<p>Maddy started firing her weapons at Vlad who expertly dodged the blasts, until Danny engaged him in hand to hand combat. The two trading blows, while Mrs. Fenton tried to line up a shot.</p>
<p>“Come on, come on,” Tucker said as he also tried to get a bead on Vlad with his weapon.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Kwan exclaimed as he was frustrated that Tucker wasn't blasting away. “Just shoot him already.”</p>
<p>“Can't if that hits Danny, then Vlad will get the upper hand, but if both Tuck and his mom can land a shot on him, then Danny can put him in the thermos,” Sam said as she spotted for Tucker.</p>
<p>“You're a ghost,” Paulina said to Desiree. “Can't you help him.”</p>
<p>“My powers are not in direct combat, if someone wished for a way to help him, I could try,” Desiree answered.</p>
<p>“Then I wish Fenturd had back up,” Dash shouted.</p>
<p>“So you have wished it so it shall be,” Desiree responded as she tried to bring someone who would help Danny in this fight. “And do not call him Fenturd ever again.” She warned the blond.</p>
<p>“Give it up Daniel, I have decades of experience on you,” Vlad said as he created copies of himself. “Plus, I don't have to worry about casualties,” he smirked as his clones flew off to attack the students and Danny's parents.</p>
<p>“Dammit,” Maddie hissed as she back flipped away from a copy of Vlad, having to drop the bazooka so she could use a weapon more suited for close combat.</p>
<p>“Crap,” Tucker said as he fired his shot at the clone headed towards them.</p>
<p>“If I had some more fire power,” Sam shouted out. “I could do more than tickle him.”</p>
<p>“I got some,” Valerie smirked as she swooped in on her flying board, firing a payload of missiles at Vlad, blasting him off course.</p>
<p>“Is that the wish?” Dash questioned. “The Red Huntress?”</p>
<p>“No, that was us,” Lancer said as he entered the classroom after having seen that Daniel could use some assistance and decided that Valerie would be more beneficial in the fight than on the sidelines.</p>
<p>“This is me,” Desiree smirked as she saw a tear open from the Ghost Zone and a massive creature barrel towards the real Vlad.</p>
<p>“Hah, even split I am still stronger than you Little Badger,” Vlad taunted. “Maybe I put too much stock in your potential.”</p>
<p>“And how much did you put in friendship?” Danny said as Cujo slammed into Vlad, knocking him back. “Good boy,” Danny said to the happy and ferocious dog. “Sick'em,” he pointed to Vlad who backed away from the huge dog.</p>
<p>“Grr, dammit,” Vlad swore as he felt his clones being overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Jack had managed to get the clone attacking his wife in a bear hug, which stopped it enough that she was able to repeatedly jab it with her staff, eventually causing it to dissipate.</p>
<p>With the one battling the students, after Sam and Valerie had suppressed it enough Tucker landed a shot with the bazooka, blasting that copy into smithereens, much to the fanfare of their classmates and teachers.</p>
<p>“Looks like you lost Vlad,” Danny said as his allies moved onto the real target. “Give up, last chance.” as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.</p>
<p>“I will get you for this Daniel, you mark my words, I will find a way to make you suffer,” Vlad said as he flew away.</p>
<p>“Aren't you going after him,” Maddie asked as her son landed on the lawn and changed back into his human form.</p>
<p>“Nah, he might still beat me if I did,” Danny shrugged as he rubbed his sore ribs. “But he's exposed and can't just do whatever he pleases now.” He started walking back over to the school, or at least the hole he had made in the wall when Vlad had punched him through it. “I think I'm in a lot of trouble for damaging the school though,” he sighed as he realized how destructive the fight had gotten.</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Desiree smirked. “I have gathered enough energy that fixing the aftermath should be nothing, if someone wishes it to be.” she implied.</p>
<p>“Oh right,” Jack chuckled. “Desiree, I wish the school was fixed up all nice and pretty.”</p>
<p>“So you have wished it, so it shall be,” Desiree smirked as she snapped her fingers and the school began to repair itself.” She floated down and kissed Danny on the lips, much to the shock of the people who were watching from the window. “I'll see you at home later then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just got to get through this day without another,” Danny started to say before a wisp of blue smoke wafted out of his mouth. “Dang it.”</p>
<p>“I am the Box Ghost, and I am working out difficult feelings through destructive means, beware!” Boxy shouted as he suddenly emerged with a few crates that he began to toss around.</p>
<p>“Every time,” Danny sighed as he turned to look at his target, when his parents stopped him by putting their hands on his shoulders. “Okay, just, go easy on him, he's expecting to be a father soon. The Lunch Lady Ghost will need his support.”</p>
<p>“I can relate,” Jack said as he pulled out another crazy contraption of his own design before he and Maddie ran after the specter with intent to pummel.</p>
<p>“Today's a good day,” Danny said as he walked through the wall back into his classroom. “Man, that is sooo much faster than running all the way around the building. So,” he clapped his hands as he looked at his classmates and teachers. “What's on the agenda for today?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>